borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Torgue
Torgue is a weapons manufacturer. This manufacturer's guns can easily be identified by their black, grey or gunmetal paint schemes and heavy construction - a stark contrast to many other manufacturers who have much brighter colour schemes for their weapons. Torgue seems to follow an often violent naming scheme for their weapons. In Borderlands 2, the names for many of Torgue's weapons have a sexual connotation. Torgue makes above average quality firearms, and are more common than the Atlas Corporation's weapons. They make good shotguns, heavy machineguns and sniper rifles. They tend not to excel in any one area - they might not have the astounding accuracy of a Hyperion or the raw power of a Jakobs - but instead are well-rounded. It is also discovered during Firepower: Plight Of The Middle Man that Torgue is supplying weapons directly to the bandits, which greatly annoys Marcus Kincaid. Oddly, for their constant needling of Jakobs for their use of wood in their guns, Torgue fabricates various plywood boards found throughout New Haven and Old Haven. In Borderlands 2, every weapon that can be obtained that is a Torgue always has explosive bullets, and never has any other element on it. = = Products The following are made by Torgue. Weapons: *Combat Rifle - The Meat Grinder *Rocket Launcher - Leviathan *Shotgun - Boom Stick *Shotgun - The Blister Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Bastard *Repeater Pistol - Violator *Shotgun - Friendly Fire *Sniper Rifle - Cobra *Submachine Gun - Gasher *Rocket Launcher - Redemption Class Mods: *Berserker - Blast Master, Warmonger, Bad Ass Torgue Loyalty, Ogre (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only) *Soldier - Heavy Gunner, Rifleman Grenade Mods: *MIRV - Explosive, Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Health Boost - Tough Guy, Muscleman, Macho *Rocket Launcher - Undertaker (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) Weapon Tiers *Torgue Power = Level 13 - 21 *Torgue Force = Level 22 - 30 *Torgue Excellent = Level 31 - 39 *Torgue Awesome = Level 40 - 47 *Torgue Ultimate = Level 48+ Gun Traits *Very high damage, but at reduced accuracy. Despite the advertisement claiming the contrary, Torgue guns have horrible recoil-compensation and may be ill suited for users unable to compensate this. *Violent name scheme *Colors are black, grey, and gun metal = = Products The Following are items made by Torgue Unique Weapons: *Rocket Launcher - Creamer *Rocket Launcher - 12 Pounder Legendary Weapons: *Pistol - Unkempt Harold *Shotgun - Flakker *Combat Rifle - KerBlaster Class Mods: *blank Grenade Mods: *Bonus Package Shields: *Deadly Bloom Gun Appearance by Quality *Lowest quality weapons appear in normal grey metal thats been heavily corroded. It has a visible red and Black Torgue sticker *Normal quality weapons are Slightly corroded in places, have green and orange coloring and have numerous racing patterns including white and black stripes as well as yellow and black checkerboard. It also has a matching Torgue sticker. *The next highest tier Is mostly clean light grey metal with a White and black checkerboard pattern on part of it. The Torgue sticker Is a Red white and blue combination. *The highest possible tier for non legendary weapons is similair to the previous tier only with much shinier metal and with a large red pattern near the buisness end of the weapon. The sticker remains the same as the previous tier. Usage *blank Notes *Torgue weapons can have different "firing traits" so please test your weapon before swapping out for raw damage. The two types in question are: Torgue Folding Fin Rockets & Torgue Exploding Bullets. A torgue weapon with 300 base damage can easily out damage a torgue that does 1,000 damage. The reason for the difference is that torgue weapons that use "more then one bullet" when fired normally don't apply 2 types of damage output and cannot apply critical damage, these are normally the Folding Fin Rockets. Meaning if your torgue weapon uses 1 bullet at a time the "Deals bonus explosive damage" is applied secondary to the bullet, thus making that weapons damage its "hit damage" and the "bonus explosive damage" the AOE - These types are the Torgue Explosive Bullets. The bonus AOE damage cannot be figured out unless tested. Most torgue weapons that use more than 1 bullet when fired are 90% of the time completely inferior to torgue weapons that don't. Due to the bullet AND the AOE being able to critical hit targets. A good example of how this difference works is through elemental weapons that say "Deals bonus elemental damage" meaning that an extra damage output is fired along-side the original bullet and the damage also cannot be figured out unless tested. *Torgue weapons in Borderlands 2 have extremely powerful gyrojet ammunition. This means their bullets have lower initial speed, but accelerate as they travel forwards. Their ammunition is explosive, dealing damage within a small radius on impact, not to mention the high base damage. Their downside is that they typically have small magazines and a comparatively slow rate of fire. Torgue manufactures Assault rifles, Pistols, Shotguns, and Rocket Launchers, as well as grenade and class mods. * If you are using a Torgue shotgun, it is advisable to jump and fire down at your target. This way, any projectiles that miss will impact the ground around your target and hopefully cause splash damage to them. * Some weapons made by other manufacturers will have Torgue barrels and ammunition. * Gyrojet ammunition starts to drop with range. Up to medium range this effect is negligible. At extreme ranges, this can throw your aim off; on the plus side, in some situations it can be used to deliver indirect fire from cover. Traits *Always explosive and utilizes gyrojet ammunition, firing slower projectiles that put out higher damage. Quotes * "Torgue combines good damage, high fire rate and recoil reduction into one lethal weapon!" - Marcus Kincaid * "400 percent more awesome! Also, Torgue doesn't make their guns out of freakin' wood!" - Marcus Kincaid This is a jab at Jakobs for the utilizing wood in the construction of their products. *"Did you know over 97% of all creatures on Pandora aren't exploding right now? THAT'S BULLSHIT! BUY TORGUE!" - Torgue Radio Ad; Borderlands 2 *"The following message from Mr. Torgue does not reflect the opinions of Torgue corporation itself." "IF YOU DON'T BUY TORGUE GUNS YOU'RE [censored]ING RETARDED!" "The previous message from Mr. Torgue did not reflect the opinions of Torgue corporation itself." - Torgue Radio Ad; Borderlands 2 * "Torgue weapons ALWAYS fire EXPLOSIVE ROUNDS. They are also LOUD and require EXCESSIVE use of CAPITAL LETTERS." - Loading screen tip. Trivia *Torgue is the only weapons dealer in-game that has a direct reference to its existence within a special effect, the Torgue Bastard having the text "TORGUE! Bastard Guns for Bastard People!" *Torgue manufactured the radio inside of Moxxi's Bar in Sanctuary. The word "Torgue" can be seen on the front of the radio. * The "EXPLERIOD," or ҉ , is the official end punctuation of the Torgue Corporation, as established by MISTER TORGUE himself, on Gaige's hacked ECHOcasts feed. *They cannot be properly depicted in Twitter. Torgue expresses frustration that they look more like flowers. Media Borderlands 2 - Torgue Weapons Trailer|Torgue Weapons Trailer Category:Manufacturers Category:Torgue